Hidden Secrets: Next Chapter
by lostinwonderland4ever
Summary: It's been 4 months since Sara's death. Things are starting to get back to normal. Then Sara comes back to warn them, but what about?


Hidden Secrets: Next Chapter: It's been 4 months since Sara's death and everyones trying to cope with it in their own ways. Lenny's close to having her baby and Cathrine and Warrick are planning the wedding. Sara starts to appear to Lenny, but why?

Cast:  
Lenny  
Nick  
Grissom  
Cathrine  
Warrick  
Greg

In Nick's house  
Lenny was sitting on the couch realxing when someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered it.  
"Hey, your getting a pudge" said Warrick.  
"Shut up" said Lenny and playfully hit him.  
"I wanted to drop something by"   
"Ok, what?"  
He handed her a blue bag and he had a smile on his face.  
"I saw it and I knew I had to get it"  
She reached inside the bag. Inside was a hat for a baby that had CSI on it.  
"Aww, Warrick"  
"He's gonna follow in his mom and dad's footsteps"  
"Thank you"  
She hugged him and he hugged her back. When she pulled away, Nick walked in the door.  
"You should be relaxing" said Nick.  
"I can walk" said Lenny.  
"I dropped off something that you could use for the baby" said Warrick.  
Lenny handed it to him and a smile came across Nick's face.  
"He's gonna follow in daddy's footsteps"  
"And and mommy"  
"Well, I gotta get back to the lab"  
"Ok, see ya man" said Nick.  
"Bye" said Lenny.  
He hugged her again, then walked out the door and left. Once he left, Lenny sat down on the couch again.  
"You ok?" asked Nick.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Aren't you close to having the baby?"  
"I'm only 4 months, there's another 5"  
"Oh, ok"  
"I really want to go back to work"  
"You can't because of the chemicals and the baby"  
"I know"  
"You'll be fine"  
While they were sitting there, Lenny got a strange feeling in her stomach.  
"Oh"  
"What?"  
"The baby"  
"Your not in labor are you?" asked Nick in a paranoid way.  
"No, he kicked"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, give me your hand"  
She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. A few seconds later, the baby kicked.  
"He kicked"  
"I told you"  
In the lab  
Grissom was looking at the sonogram that Lenny gave him when Cathrine came in.  
"Hey Grandpa" said Cathrine with a smile.  
"Hey"  
"Is that the sonogram?" asked Cathrine.  
"Yeah" said Grissom and handed it to her.  
"Aww, I little boy...gonna look just like Nick"  
"Probably"  
"So, when's the baby shower?"  
"A few months"  
"Well, aren't you gonna ask me anything?"  
"What?"  
"Wedding?"  
"Oh, when is it?"  
"This weekend, you should've known"  
"I've had alot on my mind"  
"What're you gonna get for the baby?"  
"I don't know yet"  
"Are you still coming to the wedding?"  
"Yeah"  
Cathrine walked to the door, then looked back at Grissom. He was still looking at the sonogram. It was different for him.

In the lab  
Greg was sitting in his chair spinning around in circles when Warrick came in.  
"You that bored?" asked Warrick.  
"I have noone to talk to"  
"She'll be back after she has the baby"  
"I know that, but I'm so bored"  
"Did you analyze the fibers?"  
"Yeah"  
"What are they?"  
"Wool, possibly from a sweater"  
"Ok, thanks"  
When Warrick walked to the door, Greg started spinning around again. He remembered when Lenny and him used to get in trouble for spinning eachother around.  
"I miss her"  
"Go see her"  
Greg looked at Warrick and a smile came across his face. As he was walking out, Grissom stopped him.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To go see Lenny"  
"You can see her when you get that fiber analyzed"  
"It already is"  
"He's telling the truth Grissom" said Warrick.  
"Ok, go see her"  
"Thanks"  
Greg ran out of the lab and Grissom shook his head, then looked at Warrick.  
"He's like a little lost puppy"  
"I know, that's the sad part"  
With Nick and Lenny  
Nick was making lunch for him and Lenny, but she was alittle mad.  
"Your not gonna be on your feet all the time"  
"I can walk around, it's not like I'm gonna break"  
"I'm just taking precautions"  
Then someone knocked on the door and Lenny looked at Nick.  
"Can I get that?"  
"Be my guest"  
She got up and answered it. When she saw the person, her face lit up.  
"Greggo!"  
"Lenny!"  
He walked in and hugged her, then Nick separated them.  
"Not too tight"  
"I've been so bored at the lab" said Greg.  
"I can't come back until after I have the baby"  
"Warrick told me"  
"Don't think that I don't want to"  
"Your not going to, the chemicals are harmful for you and the baby" said Nick.  
"Ok, mother hen" said Greg.  
"Dad let you off?" asked Lenny.  
"Yeah, he said that it was ok"  
"I'm suprised, dad never lets anyone off of work" said Lenny.  
"So, how've you been?" asked Greg.  
"Good, I can't move without a shadow" said Lenny and looked at Nick.  
"Precautions" said Nick.  
"He's gonna be a good dad, I could've been a better one"  
When he said that, Nick looked at him like he wanted to strangle him. Greg started laughing and Nick calmed down alittle bit.  
"Well, I gotta get back to work" said Greg.  
"Ok, it was nice seeing you"  
"Yeah" said Nick.  
"Hug?" asked Greg.  
"Come here"  
He hugged her and Nick was watching him. Then Greg walked out the door and drove off.  
"He's so sweet" said Lenny.  
"He wanted to have a baby with you" said Nick.  
"Joking Nick, joking" said Lenny and went upstairs to lye down.

That next day  
Cathrine was sitting at the table and Warrick put his arms around her neck.  
"What're you doing?" asked Warrick and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Getting everything together for the wedding"  
"Like what?"  
"My dress, maid of honor dress"  
"Whose going to be your maid of honor?"  
"Lenny"  
"What a coinsidence"  
"What?"  
"Nick's gonna be my best man"  
"Who else?"  
"Grissom and Greg"  
"Why don't you call them and get them together and I'll call Lenny"  
"Ok"  
At the tux shop  
Warrick, Greg, Nick, and Grissom were all looking for tuxs that matched eachother.  
"I'm worried" said Nick.  
"About what?" asked Grissom.  
"Lenny, what if she goes into labor and I'm not there"  
"She's only 4 months Nick, your safe" said Greg.  
"I know, but I still worry"  
"I remember I was that same way with..." said Grissom, but he let his sentace trail off.  
"It's been 4 months and it doesn't feel right" said Warrick.  
"Never going to be right" said Nick.  
"She looks so much like her mother, I can barely stand to look at her" said Grissom.  
"I can" said Greg.  
All three of them looked at Greg, then he walked back into the dressing room.  
"Does Lenny ever say anything about her?" asked Grissom.  
"I've caught her looking at some of Sara's pictures"  
"That's bound to happen" said Warrick.  
After a few hours of searching, they all found tux's that matched and fit all of them.

With Cathrine and Lenny  
Cathrine was looking at the wedding dresses and Lenny was looking at bridesmaid dresses. Cathrine didn't tell Lenny that she wanted her to be her maid of honor yet.  
"Hey Lenny"  
"Hey Cathrine"  
"I wanna ask you something"  
"What?"  
"Would you want to be my maid of honor?"  
"Sure, I'd love to"  
"Good, let's look at the good dresses"  
Cathrine was looking through the wedding dresses when she found 'the dress'.   
"That would look amazing on you"  
"I'll go try it on"  
A few minutes later Cathrine came out in the dress. It was a thick spagetti strapped dress that hugged her figure to her waist, then flowed out.  
"Wow, Cat you look beautiful"  
"I really like this one"  
"You should get it"  
"Ok, can I put this on hold"  
"Sure" said the cashier.  
Cathrine went back into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes, then came out.  
"Now a dress for you"  
While they were looking at the dresses, Lenny's cellphone rang.  
"Hello...I'm fine...no...ok...I know, bye"   
"Nick?"  
"Yeah, he's checking on me again"  
"I think it's cute"  
"It's adorable, but I have no breathing room"  
"When I was pregnant with Lindsay, her father was so paranoid" said Cathrine with a laugh.  
"How's she feel about mommy getting married again?"  
"She likes it, she can't wait to come back for the wedding"  
"I can't wait to see her"  
"I found it" said Cathrine.  
The dress was a pale yellow spagetti strapped dress.  
"That's beautiful"  
"It go with your hair, just like your..." said Cathrine and stopped herself.  
"I know, like my mom"  
"How are you holding up?" asked Cathrine.  
"There's some rough times, but I get through them"  
"Why don't you go try it on"  
"Ok"  
After putting the dress on, she looked at herself in the mirror. The more she thought about it, the more that she knew Cat was right. She looked more like her mom everyday it seemed like.  
"Lenny, you look beautiful" said someone.  
Lenny turned around and thought that she saw Sara standing behind her.  
"Mom?"  
"I want you to be careful with the baby"  
"Why?"  
"Just be careful"  
Then the figure dissapeared and Lenny felt tears fall from her eyes. Cathrine opened the curtain and saw her crying.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I miss her" said Lenny and started to cry.  
"Come here"  
Cathrine hugged her and Lenny started to cry on Cathrine's shoulder. Cathrine felt bad because she brought Sara up.

Later on that night  
Lenny was sitting at the table with Nick and Grissom. They were talking about how to set up the nursery.  
"I think it should be a pale blue" said Grissom.  
"No, maybe a pale green" said Nick.  
"Baby blue"  
"That's a good color" said Grissom.  
"I'll get the paint from the store" said Nick and walked out.  
Grissom looked at Lenny. She looked like she was going to pass out at anytime.  
"You ok?" asked Grissom.  
"Huh?" asked Lenny shaking her head.  
"You don't look so good"  
"Comes with the territory"  
"Is everything ok with you and Nick"  
"Couldn't be better, why?"  
"Just wondering"  
"If I tell you something, will you promise you won't think that I'm gonzo?"  
"Ok, what?"  
"I could've sworn that I saw mom"  
When she said that, he looked at her like she was crazy. Then he smiled at her.  
"I think I see her too sometimes"  
"So you don't think that I'm gonzo?"  
"Not the least bit"  
"She told me something"  
"Your pushing it here Lenny"  
"She told me to be careful with the baby"  
"How?"  
"She didn't say"  
"Lenny, maybe you were imagining this whole thing"  
"That's what I thought"  
Lenny knew that she shouldn't have told Grissom about seeing Sara, he would just tell Nick and that would get him worried.

In the nursery  
Lenny walked around the empty room imagining how she wanted it decorated.  
"I got the paint" said Nick.  
"Ok" said Lenny and still look around the room.  
"You ok"  
"Fine, just anxious"  
"Me too"  
He put his arms around her and kissed her. She pulled away and he brushed her hair away from her face.  
"You want me to help paint?" asked Lenny.  
"Paint fumes isn't good for you or the baby"  
She kinda smiled and rolled her eyes, then he kissed her on the forehead.   
"Ok, I'm gonna go lay down"  
"Love you"  
"Love you"  
Lenny walked across the hall and layed down. She hugged her pillow and thought about if she really seen her mom or if she was just imagining things.  
At the wedding  
Everyone was gathering into the chapel while Cathrine and Lenny were in the backroom getting ready.  
"You look so beautiful" said Lenny.  
"So do you" said Cathrine.  
"What about me?" asked a little voice.  
They turned around and saw Lindsay in her flower girl dress.  
"Your adorable" said Lenny.  
"Thank you"  
"Why don't you go talk to grandma" said Cathrine.  
"Ok" said Lindsay and ran out of the room.  
"I can't wait until I have my baby"  
"Me neither, it's a boy right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Have you though of a name?"  
"Probably name him after Nick"  
"Little Nicky?"  
When she said that they both started laughing.  
"He's not gonna be evil though"  
"Not with you two as parents"  
"Thanks Cat"  
"Your gonna be a good mom, you have nothing to worry about"  
"Cat"  
"What?"  
"I want you to be the godmother"  
When she said that tears started to fill Cathrine's eyes and she hugged Lenny.  
"I'd love to be the godmother"  
"Ok"  
Then Cathrine's grandma came in and saw them both crying.  
"What happened?"  
"I'm gonna be the godmother of Lenny's baby"  
"Your pregnant?"  
"Yeah, Nick's baby"  
"Aww, he's gonna be so adorable with a father that good looking"  
"Grandma" said Cathrine in a shocked way.  
"Sorry, everyone's ready"  
"You ready Cat?"  
"Yeah"  
"Mommy, time to go" said Lindsay.  
The music started to play and Lindsay went down the isle, followed by Lenny. When they reached end, Cathrine walked down the isle. Everyone looked at her in amazement.  
"Warrick you ok?" whispered Nick.  
"She's so beautfil" said Warrick.  
She reached the end of the isle and stood beside Warrick.  
"We are gathered here to today to unite Warrick Micheal Brown and Cathrine Elizabeth Willows in holy martrimony...if anyone has a reason why these two shouldn't be wed speak now or forever hold your peace"  
Noone spoke, so he continued.  
"The rings please...Warrick repeat after me, I Warrick Brown take the Cathrine as my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward"  
" I Warrick Brown take the Cathrine as my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward"  
"Cathrine, repeat after me, I Cathrine Willows take the Warrick as my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward"  
"I Cathrine Willows take the Warrick as my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward"  
"Then by the power vested in me, I now prenounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"  
Everyone clapped and they kissed.  
"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Warrick Brown"  
Everyone clapped again, then they went to the reception.

At the reception  
Everyone was sitting at the tables talking.  
"Are you crying again?" asked Nick.  
"It's just so sweet, he's always loved her" said Lenny.  
"Mood Swings" said Cathrine.  
Then Warrick got up on the stage and picked up the guitar.  
"I've got a song that I want to sing for all of you, it's my version of the song 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain.  
As he was singing it, Cathrine started to cry.  
"I'll be the greatest fan of your life...I love you Cathrine" said Warrick.  
"I love you Warrick"  
After he was done singing the song, he got off the stage and kissed her.   
"Mommy, I wanna dance with daddy" said Lindsay.  
"C'mon" said Warrick and grabbed her hand.  
They got on the dance floor and danced together. Lindsay had her feet on top of Warrick's was holding onto his fingers.  
"That's so cute" said Grissom.  
"It's adorable" said Cathrine.  
"Do you mind if I dance with you?" asked Greg.  
"If my shadow will allow it" said Lenny.  
"Fine, be careful though"  
While they were dancing Nick kept an eye on them.  
"Has she said anything else about what happened?" asked Grissom.  
"What happened?" asked Cathrine.  
"She thought that she saw Sara" said Nick.  
"What?" asked Cathrine.  
"She said that Sara told her to be careful with the baby"  
"In the dressing room, that's where she saw her" said Cathrine.  
"How'd you know?"  
"I thought that I heard her talking to someone, I opened the curtain and she was crying"  
"Maybe it's just the pregnancy"  
"Could be"

With Lenny and Greg  
They were dancing to the song 'For All Time' by Soluna and Lenny started laughing.  
"What?" asked Greg.  
"This isn't a good song to be dancing to"  
"Why's that?"  
"It's talking about being together forever with someone that you love"  
"You know you love me"  
"As a friend, you've become the goofy brother"  
"Atleast I'm something"  
They both started laughing, then sat down when the song was over.  
A few weeks later  
Lenny had a doctor's appointment to check on the health of the baby.  
"Lenny" said the nurse.  
"You want me to go with you?" asked Nick.  
"Duh" said Lenny  
They walked in the room and the doctor smiled at them.  
"So, how's everything?" asked the doctor.  
"Good, the nursery's done" said Nick.  
"I bet you can't wait for the baby"  
"I can't"  
"Ok, raise up the shirt and we'll look at the baby"  
Lenny lifted up her shirt and the doctor put the gel on her stomach, then they looked at the baby. Nick saw the baby and he held Lenny's hand.  
"There he is" said Nick.  
As the doctor was looking around, he found something that didn't look right.  
"What's that?" asked the nurse.  
"What's what?" asked Lenny in a nervous way.  
"There seems to be something else in the womb"  
He looked around more and they saw another baby next to the other.  
"Twins?" asked Nick.  
"Looks like it, a boy and a girl"  
"Congradulations" said the nurse.  
"Everything looks healthy, the babies are fine" said the doctor.  
"Ok" said Nick.  
"Come back in a month"  
After the doctor cleaned her up, she made another appointment, then they got in the car.

In the car  
Lenny acted like she was mad and Nick was kinda curious.  
"You mad about something?" asked Nick.  
"Your not touching me again"  
"What?"  
"Your not touching me again"  
"I know that you'll change your mind"  
"Twins, Nick that's gonna hurt"  
"Sorry"  
"You and your 'Little Nicky' aren't touching me again"  
"I doubt that verdict will stand"  
She shook her head and he started laughing.  
In Grissom's office  
He was sitting at his desk going over somethings when his cellphone rang.  
"Grissom"  
"Hey Dad"  
"Hey, how'd the appointment go?"  
"There's something that I need to tell you"  
"What?"  
"Can you come over?"  
"Is it bad?"  
"I'd really don't want to tell you over the phone, tell everyone else to come over"  
"Ok, bye"  
When he hung up the phone Greg walked into his office. He saw the look on Grisssom's face and got worried.  
"What's wrong with the baby?" asked Greg.  
"I don't know, everyone's suppost to come over"  
"Ok, I'll get Cathrine and Warrick"

At the house  
Nick was upstairs putting together the baby cribs and basanets.  
"This is a really bad joke" said Nick.  
"It had a happy ending"  
She opened the door and everyone came in. Grissom looked at Lenny and she saw tears form in his eyes.  
"What's wrong with my grandson?"  
"Nothings wrong with him"  
"You made it seem serious" said Cathrine.  
"Well, it is kind of a serious situation"  
"What happened?" asked Warrick.  
"Nick, you wanna tell them?"  
"I don't care who tells us just do it" said Greg.  
"I'm gonna have twins"  
When she said that Grissom looked at her and smiled.  
"Two grandsons?"  
"A grandson and a granddaughter"  
"Aww, congradulations" said Cathrine.  
"It's gonna hurt"  
"Better you than Nick" said Greg.  
"Yeah" said Nick

That night  
Lenny was brushing her hair in the mirror and she felt a cold draft. When she turned around, she saw Sara standing in front of her. Sara walked over to her and touched her face. It felt so realy even though Lenny knew that it wasn't.  
"Take care of yourself"  
"I know"  
"Problems are going to happen"  
"With what?"  
"Be careful"  
Before she could say anything else, Sara dissapeared. Nick came in and saw Lenny sitting on the bed.  
"Where you talking to yourself?"  
"No, it was the TV"  
"Ok"  
He walked to the next room and finished putting everything together.

At the baby shower  
Everyone got the day off and went to Nick and Lenny's house. Lenny was a couple months away from having her babies. She was really starting to show and nothing she used to wear wold fit anymore.  
"You need to find something" said Nick.  
"I am" said Lenny and picked out a white sundress.  
"Hurry up"  
"I will"  
She changed into the sundress and went downstairs. Everyone was sitting outside and Grissom smiled when he saw her.  
"You look beautiful" said Grissom.  
"Don't feel it" said Lenny.  
"The pudge is bigger" said Warrick.  
"Be nice" said Cathrine.  
"So, what's first?" asked Greg.  
"Food, then opening presents" said Nick.  
Grissom bought an ice cream cake. On it was a blue and pink baby rattle that said 'Congrats'  
"This is really good" said Cathrine.  
"Dairy Queen" said Grissom.  
"Dad, I told you how to make those" said Lenny.  
"Mine turned out really bad"  
"I'm sure that it was good" said Warrick.  
"I'm not" said Greg.  
After everyone was eating, Lenny opened up presents.  
"This is from me and Warrick" said Cathrine.  
Inside was two little baby outfits that had a teddybear on the pink one and a dog on the blue one.  
"Aww, thanks" said Lenny.  
"There's something else" said Warrick and handed Nick the bag.  
Inside were two little CSI hats and little outfits that matched Lenny and Nick's uniforms.  
"Where did you get that?" asked Lenny.  
"Grams" said Warrick.  
"Ok, open mine" said Greg and handed it to Lenny.  
It was a box that had two little shirts that said 'Future CSI' on them.  
"Greg, that's so cute" said Lenny.  
"I kinda copied Warrick"  
"It's still cute" said Nick.  
"This one might make you cry" said Grissom.  
Inside the bag was a photo album. It had pictures of Nick when he was little and of Lenny when she was little. The back pages had pictures of Lenny and Sara together, Lenny and Grissom, then Sara and Grissom.  
"Dad" said Lenny.  
"The babies deserve to know how amazing their grandmother was"  
"Grissom this is the best" said Nick.  
"I'll get the drinks" said Lenny  
She walked inside and got her a glass of water. As she was walking back she got a sharp pain in her stomach.  
She walked inside and got her a glass of water. As she was walking back she got a sharp pain in her stomach.  
"Nicky!" said Lenny in pain.  
He ran inside and saw the pain in her eyes.  
"You in labor?" asked Nick.  
"I think so"  
"Guys, I need your help" said Nick.  
Everyone ran inside, then Cathrine called the ambulance.

At the hospital  
The doctors wouldn't let any of them in the backroom while she was in labor.   
"Why won't they let me back there?" asked Nick.  
"I don't know" said Grissom.  
Nick was pacing the floor making everyone else nervous.  
"Sit down, your making me nervous" said Greg.  
"I can't sit down, I wanna know what's happening" said Nick.  
Just as he said that the doctor came into the room and looked around.  
"Nick Stokes" said the doctor.  
"That's me, is she ok, are the babies ok?" asked Nick.  
"She's fine and so is the baby"  
"What about the other one?" asked Cathrine.  
"The little boy is strong and healthy, the little girl is weak"  
"How weak?" asked Warrick.  
"She's on a ventalator for now"  
"Will she make it?" asked Greg.  
"It's hard to say"  
"Can we see Lenny?" asked Nick.  
"Yeah, all of you can come in"

In Lenny's room  
She was sitting up holing the little boy. He had dark hair and big brown eyes like Nick.  
"Hey little Nicky" said Lenny  
The baby looked up at her like he didn't have a care in the world. Then the door came open.  
"Hey" said Nick and walked in.  
"You wanna see your baby?"  
"Yeah"  
She handed the baby to Nick and he looked down at him. Just as he held him everyone else peeked inside.  
"Come in guys" said Lenny.  
They walked in and gathered around Nick and looked at the baby.  
"He looks just like you" said Cathrine.  
"What're you gonna name him?" asked Greg.  
"Nickolas Micheal Stokes"  
"He's so precious" said Warrick.  
"Where's my girl?" asked Lenny.  
Everyone looked at eachother, then back at Lenny. She knew that something was wrong.  
Everyone looked at eachother, then back at Lenny. She knew that something was wrong.  
"She's in the incubator" said Grissom.  
"Is she ok?" asked Lenny.  
"She's on a ventalator" said Cathrine.  
"Deja vu" said Lenny  
"She's gonna be ok" said Greg.  
"Nothing's gonna happen to her" said Warrick.

That next day  
Lenny was strong enough to walk by herself and she wanted to see the baby.  
"Where's she at?" asked Lenny  
"In infant ICU" said the doctor.  
"Can I see her?"  
"Yeah"  
The doctor followed her into the infant ICU. He pointed to where the baby was.  
"You can't hold her, but you can touch her"  
"Ok"  
She put her hand through the holes in the incubator and rubbed the baby's hair back. The baby moved alittle bit, but didn't make a sound.  
"Have you though of a name?"  
"No"  
"For now, she'll just be known as Baby Stokes"  
"Ok"  
After an hour of being with the baby, she went back to her room. When she got there, Nick was holding the baby.  
"How is she?" asked Nick.  
"I don't know"  
"She'll be ok"  
"This feels like deja vu all over again"  
"Yeah it does"  
The baby started to cry and Nick gave him a bottle.  
"The doctor said that little nicky can go tomorrow"  
"Me too, but I wanna stay"  
"For the baby?"  
"Yeah, she needs me"  
"I understand"  
Lenny looked at Nick feeding the baby. It was the cutest sight that she'd ever seen. She couldn't stop thinking on the bad side about her baby girl.  
Later on that day  
Lenny was sitting in bed when Grissom came into the room. Little Nicky was in the basanet next to her asleep.  
"How's my boy?" asked Grissom.  
"Good, he threw up on Nick...he's changing"  
"He's a good little boy"  
Then Cathrine, Warrick, and Greg came in. They were holding 'Congradulations, It's a Boy and a Girl' ballons.  
"How's he doing?" asked Cathrine.  
"Good, threw up on Nick"  
"He's learning already" said Warrick.  
"Lenny" said Greg.  
"What?"  
"Can I talk to you outside"  
"Sure"  
They walked outside and Greg looked like he was holding back tears.  
"I wanna give this to the baby"  
"Which one?"  
"The little girl"  
"What is it?"  
He handed her a little pink bag. Inside was a teddy bear that had Sara's picture inside on it's stomach.  
"I was thinking it would help her" said Greg.  
"That's so sweet"  
"You know I don't show it, but I miss her too"  
"I've noticed"  
"She's not gonna let the baby die"  
"Greg, your so sweet"  
She hugged him and he hugged her back. They both started to cry and Lenny kissed Greg on the cheek.  
"I'm not coming off weird, being attached to a baby that's not mine am I?"  
"No, your my best friend...it's perfectly fine"  
"Ok"  
He pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"Greg?"  
"What?"  
"Do you wanna be the babies godfather?"  
When she asked him that, a smile came across his face.  
"I'd like that"  
"I thought that you would"

That night  
Everyone left and Lenny was asleep in her bed when she thought she heard someone come into the room. When she looked up, she saw Sara standing there.  
"This wasn't suppost to happen"  
"Is she gonna die?"  
"I can't tell you that, I don't own her fate"  
"Mom, please don't let her die"  
"I'm trying, but he won't listen"  
"Please make him listen, she deserves to live"  
"Your just like me in so many ways"  
"I miss you mom"  
"I miss you too, but I'm always right here"  
Sara placed her hand on her heart. She watched Sara go over to little nicky and smile.  
"Just like dad"  
"Yeah"  
Then someone came into the room and Sara dissapeared. The nurse looked at Lenny like she was crazy.  
"You talking to yourself"  
"I was talking to my guardian angel"  
That next day  
Nick decided that he was going to take little nicky home while Lenny stayed with the other baby.  
"Be careful with him" said Lenny.  
"I know how to take care of a baby" said Nick.  
"I'll watch him" said Cathrine.  
"Thanks"  
"You call us if anything changes" said Warrick.  
"I will"  
"I'm gonna go too, Greg said that he'll stay with you"  
"Ok"  
"Wanna kiss him goodbye"  
She walked over to little nicky and looked at him. His big brown eyes sparkled at her and she smiled.  
"Mommy's gonna be home soon ok"  
He smiled like he understood what she said. She kissed him on his forehead, then kissed Nick. After they left, Greg walked in.  
"Hey Greggo"  
"Hey"  
"Did you bring something to do?"  
"Cards"  
"Sounds good to me"  
They played poker for a few hours, then they got bored.  
"I'm scared" said Lenny  
"For the baby?"  
"The doctor hasn't told me anything"  
"She's gonna be fine"  
Then Lenny started to cry and Greg hugged her.  
"I want my baby" said Lenny.  
"I want my goddaughter to be fine, it's not up to us"  
Then the doctor rushed in and looked at Lenny. He didn't have a promising look on his face.  
"You need to come down to the ICU"  
"Why?"  
"The babies fading"  
With that, Lenny and Greg ran into the infant ICU.

In the ICU  
They walked over to the baby. She looked so small. For now they had her stabalized, but they didn't know how much longer that it would last.  
"Precious time now" said the doctor and walked out.  
"What did she do wrong?"  
"Nothing" said Greg.  
"She doesn't deserve this, she deserves to have a life"  
"She will"  
"She's not gonna have her first boyfriend, her first prom date, or graduate"  
"Don't think like that"  
"I want my baby to be ok" said Lenny  
A few minutes later, they heard the heart monitor slowly beep. It was only a matter of time before it stopped. She started crying hysertically and Greg hugged her. The both of them started crying.  
_In a far away place  
Sara was looking down on them. It brough tears to her eyes seeing Lenny in such pain.  
"She's been through enough loosing me, that baby needs to live" said Sara.  
"It's not gonna happen"  
"I'll give my eternal life up, just let that baby live"  
"What're you saying"  
"Let me be the spirit that keeps that baby alive"  
"You sure about this?"  
"Positive, she's been though enough"  
"Ok"_

In the hospital  
Lenny was holding the baby's little hand in hers. The monitor was beeping less frequently now. Greg went to call Nick and everyone else.  
"You've gotta make it little one. Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa, your godparents, and your brother want you to make it. You've gotta fight little one"  
Just as she said that, the heart monitor stopped. Her baby's life slipped through her fingers. The doctor came in and made sure.  
"I'm sorry"  
Greg came back into the room and saw the look on Lenny's face. He knew what happened.  
"Lenny, I'm sorry" said Greg and hugged her.  
A few minutes later, the heart monitor started to beep again. Lenny looked down at the baby's face and color started to return to it. The baby's eyes fluttered open and looked at Lenny.  
"Sara"  
The baby got a smile on it's face that warmed her heart. The baby was saved and she knew Sara had something to do with it.  
"This is a miracle" said the doctor.  
"I know" said Greg.  
"Have you thought of name?" asked the nurse.  
"Sara Cathrine Stokes"

2 years later  
Nick was getting things ready for the twins's birthday party while Lenny was getting them dressed.  
"You wanna wear what Warrick bought you?" asked Lenny.  
"No" said Sara.  
"I do" said Nicky and grabbed his outfit.  
It was a baby version of Nick's vest that he wore with an identical shirt to Nicks.  
"Ok, little miss sara...what do you want to wear?"  
"This"  
She picked out a pale yellow dress and Lenny smiled.  
"Ok, let's get you changed" said Lenny  
While she was getting them dressed, Nick came into the room. He saw Nicky and smiled.  
"Just like dad" said Nick.  
"Uh-huh" said Nicky and walked over to him.  
They looked identical to eachother. Sara sat on the bed and Lenny put on her shoes.  
"Is Grandpa coming?" asked Sara.  
Lenny looked at Nick and he looked back at her.  
"Grandpa can't be here right now"  
"Where is he?"  
"With Grandma"  
Sara looked at Lenny with her big brown eyes. It was hard telling alittle girl that her grandpa could be there when she didn't understand why.  
"Let's go downstairs" said Nick and took Nicky.

Outside  
Warrick and Cathrine were alittle sitting at the table.  
"Aww, Nick he looks just like you" said Cathrine.  
"My little man" said Nick.  
"Little man" said Nicky.  
Lenny sat Sara down beside her. She ran her hands through her hair, the put her head in her hands.  
"What's wrong?" asked Cathrine.  
"She asked about her grandpa"  
"Oh" said Cathrine.  
"It'll take time" said Warrick.  
"Where's Greg?" asked Lenny.  
"Right here" said Greg.  
"Uncle Greg" said Sara and ran to him.  
He hugged her and picked her up. She kissed him on the cheek and he hugged her tight.  
"You been good for mommy?"  
"Yeah, I missed you"  
"Me too"  
He put her down next to him and Nick brought out the cake. While they were cutting the cake, Lenny looked out and thought that she saw Grissom and Sara. They looked back at her and smiled. He took her hand and she took his, then they slowly dissapeard. The two people who gave everything for her was gone, now she was on her own


End file.
